With the development of smart device technologies, various kinds of smart devices have gradually become common in people's lives. A smart device includes a Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi) chip, through which the smart device can access a network. A user may use a smart terminal to send control instructions to smart devices associated with the smart terminal, for example, to control household appliances remotely.
Under normal circumstances, the smart device's Wi-Fi chip is set in a monitoring mode, and in such a case, the smart device can access a network in the monitoring mode. In some special cases, for example, when the Wi-Fi chip encounters some problems and the smart device cannot access the network, it is necessary for the Wi-Fi chip to enable the function of wireless access point, thereby allowing the smart terminal to access a network provided by the Wi-Fi chip and to determine the cause of the malfunction. The Wi-Fi chip enables the function of wireless access point in such a manner: the user actuates physical buttons or keys on the body of the smart device to change the operation mode of the Wi-Fi chip to a wireless access point mode.